wartune_koram_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
Wartune Newbie Tips Guide by ejdark Getting started'''_ '''First of all you need to choose your character:' '''Knight: '''HP(''high) PDEF(high) PATK(high) CRIT(low) MDEF(low) MATK(low) BLOCK(med) 'Archer: '''HP(''med) PDEF(med)PATK(high) CRIT(high) MDEF(low) MATK(low) BLOCK(low) 'Mage: '''HP(''med) PDEF(low) PATK(low) CRIT(low) MDEF(high) MATK(high) BLOCK(low) '''Basic stats for all class_ Knight: HP> PATK> PDEF> MDEF> BLOCK: By blocking, you can survive longer against enemies. Archer: PATK> CRIT> PDEF> HP> MDEF: Focus mainly on critical hits to take down foes. Mage: MATK> HP> MDEF> PDEF> CRIT: The ability to heal yourself and your troops makes battle easier. Just follow the tutorial up to level 25 and its easy to level up to 30. Features for every level that can be unlocked: ' ''Level 1'' = 1st skill. ''Level 3 = 2nd skill. Level 4 = inventory. Level 5 = City (Town Hall, Barracks, Cottage) Level 6 = Able to enter Resource Quarry(wilds) Friends (make friends asap as they will help you with Farm activities) Level 7 = Skill (you can distribute your first skill point to learn skill) Level 8 = Troop Upgrade and able to plunder other player's City. Level 9 = Warehouse(gold) Level 10 = Starter Pack lvl 10 with 2hrs VIP included, Blacksmith and Shop opens up. Level 11 = You can now Transfer to Autaric Plains, your Farm and Tree of Ancients activates, daily quests. Level 12 = You can now join a guild. Level 13 = Duel (Solo Arena) Level 15 = Starter Pack lvl 15, Socket and Synthesis functions(Blacksmith) Level 17 = Bounty Board Quests. Level 18 = Academy. Level 19 = Refine and Recycle functions(Blacksmith) Level 20 = You can now enter multi-player dungeon at Hall of Heroes, World Boss and AFK Mode. Level 21 = Altar of Ennoblement (used for refilling stamina) Level 22 = PVP Battle Level 23 = Forgotten Catacombs Level 24 = Gold Refinery Level 25 = Astro Gathering(Astrals) Level 27 = Homestead (Not Implemented yet) Level 35 = Soul Engraving Building your Town_ Town Hall: This is the building that takes priority whenever you level up, keep it the same level as your character. Barracks: To employ and upgrade your troops, it's best to keep it the same level as your Town Hall. Academy: Upgrade this building to unlock new technology, there are a total of 12 techs. Keep it as high as you can. Cottage: It increase the number of your population. Gold Refinery: This allow you to levy more gold. '''Items to store or sell away_ Green Color Equipment = Recycle in Blacksmith for Refinement Crystal if you have spare gold, yield one Refinement Crystal per Green gear(cost 1000 gold) Blue Color Equipment = Recycle in Blacksmith, yield four Refinement Crystals per Blue gear(cost 1000 gold) Equipments purple in color is commonly used by all players, recycle or sell only when you have higher level gears to replace it or if the gear's class doesn't match your. Exp Scroll = Save it, use this when you are level 38 and above. Crypt Key = Use this if you can finish the Forgotten Catacombs up to floor 35 or above. Crypt Token = Don’t waste this, use them to buy Epic Equipment Shard or Jewelry sets in Forgotten Catacombs' Shop, only purchase gears of your current level, you can't use those that are higher level than your hero. Soul Crystal = You can use this once you reached lvl 35, they are required for Soul Engraving. Socketing Rod = Save this for your epic(yellow) gears. Insignia = Use them to buy rare items in the Arena Shop. Gems = Keep all types of gems as they can be converted to gems that suits you with Blacksmith> Convert. But don't do this for Lvl 1 gems because converting gem is expensive. Tips: Low level players should avoid using, Crit, Block and Charisma gems. Patk gems is for Knight and Archer class while Matk is for Mage class only. How to obtain Gold? Gold is the common currency needed for upgrading Buildings, enhancing Equipment, capturing Astral and recruiting Troops. Your Town Hall and Gold Refinery's level is the deciding factor of how much you can Levy per attempt. While you are out in the wilds, plunder Gold quarries that are preferably higher in level than your hero. You can only take two quarries at most. Farming Superior Gold Seed in your field is another way. The 4hrs seeds is better than the 1hr ones. In Academy, there is a Technology that can increase the gold you get per interval from your Gold Quarries in the wilds . Fighting World Boss will reward you with Gold and Daru, damage the boss as much you can, the higher the damage the more Gold and Daru you can earn, Dealing above certain amount of damages to the World Boss or landing the final strike will give that player huge amount of Gold and Daru. Duel(Solo Arena) reward players with Gold and Daru every 3 days according to their ranking. Plunder other player's City in the wilds to obtain Kyanite or possibility some Gold too if you are lucky. If you succeeded in plundering a City, the amount of Gold obtainable is 10% of the total Gold your prey holds. Doing Daily or Bounty Quests can earn you some Gold besides EXP. Try to accept only Green or above Bounty Quests for more rewards. You may also upgrade the Guild Skill "Gold Boost" to increase your Gold Production. Tips: Mostly spend your gold on Guild Contribution to learn Guild Skills or capture Astrals once you already upgraded your buildings and enhanced your equipments. What is Daru? Daru is required to upgrade the level of your troops. The higher level your troops is, the more Daru you will need to upgrade them. Alternatively you can plant Superior Daru Seeds in your field. Once you reached level 28 you can solo the dungeon Duskin Arena. There are two tombs that can get you 7.5k or up to 15k daru each. You can attack and defeat Wandering Managog found in various spots in the wilds map, you may get some lvl. 1 Daru Pearl that contain 1k Daru each. What is Kyanite? Kyanite is used to upgrade the technologies in your Academy. You can select which tech to upgrade depending on your needs. The Tree of Ancient in your field can be harvested once the Energize bar is full to obtain Kyanite and Daru. After clearing an area in Campaign, use Blitz for one round each and there is a chance to get Kyanite from it. How can I level up Fast? I don't recommend leveling too fast as the stats you gain per level up isn't much. Sure, new features opens up when you reach certain lvl but if you do not spend real money on Wartune, slowing down after hitting 30 is best for newcomers. Without VIP(cannot buy with bound Balens) your Academy Technologies, Town Building etc cannot catch up with your hero's level. Either way, this guide will show you how to level up quickly, it's your own choice to follow or not. Leveling up is easy up to Level 25 because of the Quest Tutorial. Use Exp Scroll 50%, you can get this once your Devotion Reached 45. Do your Daily’s and Campaign. Try to complete Multi-Player Dungeon. Duel gives a small amount of EXP whether you win or lose. Next is Bounty Quests. Become a VIP(optional) for the extra 50% EXP. Plant Superior’s leveler’s Seed. Forgotten Catacombs. How to get stronger? You need to upgrade your character's Passive Skills, upgrade your Barracks and your Troops. Upgrade the Technologies in your Academy that suits your Character etc: Knight = PATK > PDEF > MDEF > HP> TROOP ATK > TROOP PDEF > TROOP MDEF Upgrade your Guild Skill asap, don’t waste your contribution Points. Use Socketing Rod once you have level 30 or above Epic(yellow)Equipments, Socket Gem that suits your Character etc: Mage = MATK> HP> PDEF> CRIT Refine your Equipment until you are satisfy with their stats. Each attribute stats that comes with your gear can be refined to lvl 10(max) The higher your gear's level is, the more stats you will get from refining. Astral Tips: Sell all green Astrals, kepp all blue Astrals for EXP, keep or use all purple Astrals, use all yellow Astrals if you have them. Example: Knight = PATK(purple/yellow) PDEF(purple/yellow) HP(purple/yellow) or MDEF(purple/yellow) You may also want to use BLOCK(purple/yellow) MDEF(purple/yellow) Use your Blue or Purple Astrals as EXP (if you don’t need them) Yellow Astrals too (if you really don’t need them). How do I gain Insignia and Honor points? Insignia is used to purchase rare items in the Arena Shop. 'Honor and it's Ranking'_ Max Honor you can gain per day is 3000. Level 1 = Commoner. Level 2 = Private. Level 3 = Champion. Level 4 = Warrior. Level 5 = Elite Warrior. Level 6 =Crusader. Level 7 = Knight Crusader . Level 8 = Elite Crusader. Level 9 = High Commander. Level 10 = Lord Divine. *In order to purchase better items in Arena Shop, you have to reach certain Rank to unlock new items. By participating in the event Battleground will get you Honor and Insignia.